Luisa
Luisa Flores is a major character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal grandmother. Personality Luisa is an optimist who, as Elena points out, always looks on the bright side of things. However, this is never to the point of being naive for she has a very sharp attention to details. She is also revealed to be an excellent cook and to have a dislike for being kept in the dark. She is also more open-minded than her husband and grandson. Luisa showed her tough and competitive side when she trained her Olaball team because she was determined to win, going a bit overboard in the process. She is also very protective of her family and will spring to their defence in an instant; when she learned that Lord Elrod had purposefully injured her daughter Queen Lucia in a fencing tournament years prior, she was furious enough to threaten him with a duel. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Luisa appears in the special ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the sorceress Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed King Raul and Queen Lucia, Alacazar, the Royal Sorcerer, decided to keep the surviving members of the Royal Family safe by placing her, her husband Francisco, and her youngest granddaughter Princess Isabel inside an Enchanted Painting while her eldest granddaughter Crown Princess Elena faced Shuriki alone to buy him time. They succeeded and the three of them were placed inside the painting where they would remain for forty-one years until Elena finally let them out and defeats Shuriki. ''Elena of Avalor'' In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Luisa appears a major character. She is a member of the Grand Council, who was chosen by Elena for her optimism. Through the course of the show, Luisa, along with her husband, assists Elena in her journey to becoming Queen. During Season 2, upon learning of Shuriki's return, she agrees with Esteban, Naomi, and Francisco with keeping Elena in the Royal Palace under heavy guard from Gabe and the Royal Guards for her own protection. Gabe maintains this even when Luisa is away on a diplomatic visit to a neighboring kingdom with Francisco and Esteban. Later, she and Francisco are happy to hear that Isabel is starting her weekly classes at the Avalor Science Academy with Professor Ochoa and wish her good luck, but Elena is hesitant to let her go alone, to the point she wants to send a detachment of the Royal Guards to protect Isabel, but Luisa shoots down that idea, convincing Elena to just go herself. Gallery Luisa.jpg|Luisa concept Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg|Luisa with her husband and youngest grandchild Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Francisco.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Luisa with her friends and family Elena of Avalor 06.jpg First Day of Rule 1.png Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg|Luisa, her husband, and her grandchildren welcome King Toshi Navidad 1.jpg Blockheads 26.png Three Jaquins and a Princess 12.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 13.jpg The Tides of Change 15.jpg The Tides of Change 36.jpg Snow Place Like Home 4.png Elena of Avalor S3 2.jpg Elena of Avalor S3 7.jpg Dreamcatcher (5).jpg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Females Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Hispanic characters Category:Royalty Category:Grandparents Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Politicians Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Nobility Category:Coaches Category:Lovers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall